The Muppets Go Under Cover (2019 Disney Muppets movie)
The Muppets Go Under Cover is to take place where The Muppets Fun Thrilled Wedding Party and The Muppets True Family Life had left off, and it's to be the 3rd Disney Muppets movie starring the human cast members: Bill Hader, Jack Black, Tom Cruise, Scarlett Estevez, Timothy Dalton, Alec Baldwin Drew Barrymore, Elijah Wood (himself), Zach Galifianakis, Ben Stiller, Jennifer Aniston, Alecia Moore (Pink), Will Smith, Angela Lansbury, Richard Kind, Mindy Kaling, Johnny Depp, Halle Berry, Linda Cardellini, David DeLuise, Sigourney Weaver, Emma Thompson, Eugene Levy, Jason Segel, Neil Patrick Harris, John Ratzenberger, Tim Allen, Annie Potts, Owen Wilson, Arsenio Hall, Nathan Lane, Steve Zahn, Emily Blunt, Halle Berry, Dakota Fanning, Sean Astin, Taylor Lautner, Hugh Jackman, Billy Crystal, Patrick Stewart, Joan Cusack, Meryl Streep, Cameron Diaz, Mallory Lewis (with Lambchop, Charlie Horse and Hush Puppy), Matthew Morrison, Ian McShane, Queen Latifah and Steven Tyler. It is to be put in movie theaters on June 7, 2019. Plot Summary Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Walter and the Muppet friends go right down to Lucky Chicken Party House for the celebration of Toby and Bethany's 1st birthday bash. Later on, when Toby and Bethany are elementary school aged kids, they go off to West-Moore Memorial Elementary School to begin 2nd grade on their own. Human Cast Members * Bill Hader as Baker Jeff * Jack Black as Harold, an ice cream vendor * Tom Cruise as Harvey Katzenberg * Scarlett Estevez as Felicia Katzenberg * Timothy Dalton as Super Spy Jack * Alec Baldwin as Officer Jones * Drew Barrymore as Officer Jefferson * Elijah Wood as himself * Zach Galifianakis as Hobo Joe * Ben Stiller as Gary Jones (succeeding from Jason Segel respectively) * Jennifer Aniston as Mary Jones (succeeding from Amy Adams respectively) * Alecia Moore (Pink) as herself * Will Smith as himself * Angela Lansbury as herself * Richard Kind as Assistant Baker Jack * Mindy Kaling as herself * Johnny Depp as a city bus driver * Halle Berry as Stacy Katzenberg, the custodian of Lucky Chicken Party House * Linda Cardellini as herself * David DeLuise as himself * Sigourney Weaver as Waitress Number 1 * Emma Thompson as Waitress Number 2 * Eugene Levy as the Trash Collector * Jason Segel as himself * Neil Patrick Harris as himself * John Ratzenberger as the Animatronics Operator * Tim Allen as the Soda Bar Tender * Annie Potts as Nurse Henderson, the Muppet family's nurse at San Francisco Hospital * Owen Wilson as Dr. Adamson, the Muppet family's medical dr. at San Francisco Hospital * Arsenio Hall as Pizza Waiter Alan, the pizza waiter at Lucky Chicken Party House * Nathan Lane as Muppet Fan Club Number 1 * Steve Zahn as Muppet Fan Club Number 2 * Emily Blunt as Muppet Fan Club Number 3 * Halle Berry as Muppet Fan Club Number 4 * Dakota Fanning as Muppet Fan Club Number 5 * Sean Astin as the Newspaper Delivery Man * Taylor Lautner as Felix the Arcade Machine Operator * Hugh Jackman as the Taxi Cab Driver * Billy Crystal as the Hair Washer * Patrick Stewart as Boris the Zoo Keeper * Joan Cusack as Nancy Robertson, the West-Moore Memorial Elementary School 2nd grade teacher * Meryl Streep as Daisy the Librarian * Cameron Diaz as Coach Anderson, the West-Moore Memorial Elementary School gym teacher * Mallory Lewis (with Lambchop, Charlie Horse and Hush Puppy) as herself * Matthew Morrison as Henry Jones, the West-Moore Memorial Elementary School principal * Ian McShane as the Butcher * Queen Latifah as the Mail Carrier * Steven Tyler as himself Non-Muppet Character Voice Performing Cameo Appearances * Kevin Clash as the Pizza and Pasta Cabin Manager (non-Muppet character voice performing cameo appearance) * Steve Whitmire as the Pizza and Pasta Cabin Waiter (non-Muppet character voice performing cameo appearance) Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Camilla, Emily, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand, Sweetums, Dr. Strangepork, Pops, Count Von Count, Mumford, Mr. Johnson, Farley, Murray, Jerry Caricature (tribute Muppet caricature), Sherlock Hemlock, Papa Bear, Emmett, Doc, Melissa, Stanley, and Yancey (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, Marvin Suggs, Frank Caricature (Tribute Muppet caricature), Oscar, Bert, Grover, Guy Smiley and the Newsman (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Stinky the Skunk, Jack, Miss Piggy's Father, Zoot, Will, Wendell, Beauregard, Bunsen, Waldorf, Chip, Randy, Harambe the Sitter Gorilla, Rodney and Boober Fraggle (voices) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef, Andy, Jim Caricature (tribute Muppet caricature), Grandpapa Bear, Armstrong the Chicken Hawk, Dullard the Aardvark, Harvey, Howard, Mayor Fox, Joan, Miss Piggy's Mother and Croaker (voices) * Brian Henson as Sal and Dr. Neuter (voices) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bowser, Beaker, Bobby Benson, Richard Caricature (tribute Muppet caricature), Mildred Huxtetter, Baby Bear, Forgetful Jones, Don Music, Placido Flamingo, Sonny Friendly, Charlie, Fred, George, Cookie Monster, Furline Husky and Stuie Monster (voices) * Raymond Carr as Clifford (voice, succeeding from Kevin Clash respectively) * Ryan Dillon as Elmo, Mulch, Eliot Shag, Hoots and Toby (Kermit and Miss Piggy's pink frog son, Jack, Joan and Mona's grandson, Scooter, Janice and Rowlf's godson and Robin, Andy and Randy's cousin) (voices) *Kevin Clash as Wembley Fraggle (voice) * Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Rizzo, Robin, Statler, Link Hogthrob, Herry, Jake the Polar Bear, Lips, Twitch, Ernie, Tutter, Pip, Mew and Bethany (Kermit and Miss Piggy's green pig daughter, Jack, Joan and Mona's granddaughter, Scooter, Janice and Rowlf's goddaughter and Robin, Andy and Randy's other cousin) (voices) * Tyler Bunch as Thog, Treelo, Pop and the Announcer (voices) * Martin P. Robinson as Telly, Bruni and Snuffy (voices) * Carroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar (voices) * Lisa Buckley as Betty Lou and Ms. Fluffé (voices) * Stephanie D’Abruzzo as Skeeter, Lulu, Curly Bear, Grandmama Bear, Terri Springer and Prairie Dawn (voices) * Jennifer Barnhardt as Zoe, Mama Bear, Colleen Barker and Gladys the Cow (voices) * John E. Kennedy as Blotch, Arnie and the Delivery Whatnot (voices) * Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig, Tizzy the Bee, Bunnie Bear and Rhonda Rat (voices) * Noel MacNeal as Bear (voice) * Vicki Eibner as Ojo (voice) * John Tartaglia as Gobo Fraggle, Artie Springer and Goggles (voices) * Leslie Carrara Rudolph as Abby Cadabby (voice) * Stacey Gordon as Julia (voice) * Frankie Cordero as Rudy (voice) * Karen Prell as Red Fraggle and Ollie the Tapir (voices) * Kathryn Mullen as Mokey Fraggle (voice) * Carmen Oshbar as Rosita (voice) * Cree Summer Francks as Mona, Kermit’s Mother (voice) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda, Afghan Hound and Ma Otter (voices) * Julianne Buescher as Wanda, Yolanda and Denise (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Erin Ozker respectively) Songs in the upcoming movie * Opening Musical Number: God Bless the USA ''(sung by Kermit, Gonzo, Fozzie, Robin, Beauregard, Floyd, Scooter, Walter, Miss Piggy, Rowlf, Count Von Count, the Swedish Chef and Rizzo) * ''Happy Birthday Bash (sung by Rizzo the Rat and other characters) * The Birthday Party Show Theme Song (sung by Kermit and his Muppet friends) * My Way (sung by Rodney Rabbit) * I Will Survive (sung by Constantine, in a crazy disco style) * You're a Mean 1, Constantine (sung by Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Walter, Bean and Rizzo) * Rainbow Connection (sung by Kermit, Miss Piggy, Scooter, Robin, Felicia Katzenberg, the Swedish Chef, Beauregard, Clifford, Sweetums, Rowlf, Beauregard, Gonzo, Fozzie, Rizzo, Bean, Bunsen and Beaker) * In my Book (sung by Robin while in the West-Moore Elementary School library room) * We Are Family (sung by Kermit, Walter and the entire Muppet friends) Trivia Notice * Kevin Clash, the former voice performer for Elmo, Natasha, Benny Rabbit, Hoots, Wolfgang, Clifford, Mulch and Polly Lobster, makes a cameo appearance as the Pizza and Pasta Cabin manager. He also voice performs Wembley Fraggle in this film. * Steve Whitmire, the former voice performer for Kermit, Rizzo, Bean, Statler, Lips, Twitch, Andy, Jake the Polar Bear, the Newsman, Link Hogthrob, Ernie, Wembley Fraggle, Foo-Foo, Sprocket and Beaker, makes a cameo appearance as the Pizza and Pasta Cabin waiter. Transcripts * ''The Muppets Go Under Cover'' teaser trailer transcript * ''The Muppets Go Under Cover'' trailer transcript * ''The Muppets Go Under Cover'' transcript Category:Muppet movies